The Day That Everything Goes Insane
by Kasumi Hana
Summary: Ok, this story is so pointless, so stupid, and so weird, that, I shouldn't have written it, but I was in a weird mood. Everyone is out of character, and it has an unusual twist at the end.


  
*Ok, this story is completely pointless. And I would also like to point out that I am not a Vegeta hater, and I am not bashing Vegeta in this fic. He's my second fave char. on DBZ. I was just curious to see what would happen if I dressed him up in a pink fairy suit, and gave him a girlish attitude. You have been warned. If you flame this fic, please go easy on me. Thanks! Enjoy (hopefully)!   
  
  
The Day That Everything Goes Insane!  
  
One evening, Chi-Chi and Gohan sat at the kitchen table. Gohan impatiently tapped his fingers on the table.   
"Gohan, you'll never get your supper unless you do your homework!" Chi-Chi snapped impatiently.  
"But Mom..." Gohan started to whine.  
"No buts, young man! Now, you finish up your homework. I'm going to bed, and when I wake up tomorrow, I expect to see your homework done!"  
"Yes Mom," Gohan muttered.  
Chi-Chi left the room and went to her bedroom. It had been two months since Goku had died in the Cell games. She quietly snuck into the bathroom, hoping that Gohan wouldn't hear her. She opened the box that contained the instructions on how to use the pregnancy test. She just had to know right away if she was carrying Goku's second child.  
Back in the kitchen, Gohan slammed his calculus book shut. He didn't want to deal with this. He grabbed a pen and paper and feverishly began to write.  
The next morning, Chi-Chi woke up in a foul mood. Being pregnant always tended to make her crankier than usual. She went into the kitchen expecting to see Gohan studying. Instead, she found a note, which read:  
Dear Mom,  
I don't want to study, so I'm gonna go play. Bye.  
Love,  
Gohan  
Chi-Chi angrily crumpled up the paper. She was angry because first of all, she was already cranky because carrying a child took a lot of energy, second of all, Goku died, and she wasn't entirely over his death, plus she has to get Gohan a great education, and raise a second son all by herself (which she didn't mind too much) and last of all, Gohan didn't finish his homework!! Now Chi-Chi was beyond angry. She was all out pissed off! She began to power up, and was soon enveloped in an angry red glow. Someone was going to have to pay. Hmm... how about... Vegeta! Chi-Chi ran out the door and took off in the air, heading for Capsule Corps.  
Finally Chi-Chi arrived, and banged on the door. Bulma opened it with a scowl on her face.  
"What do you want?" she snapped.  
"Where's Vegeta?" Chi-Chi snarled.  
"He's out in the field picking flowers. What's your business with him anyway?" Bulma asked coldly.  
"I'm going to kick his sorry ass!" Chi-Chi yelled in a booming voice.  
"I don't think so!" Bulma screeched, powering up.  
Chi-Chi dropped into a fighting stance. She raised her power level even more. Suddenly, Bulma transformed into a Super Saiyan (huh?) and prepared to fight.  
"Ka... me... ha... me... HAAAA!!" Chi-Chi yelled, blasting at Bulma full force. Bulma swatted it aside, acting as if it were a fly. She glanced over and watched as it destroyed her kitchen.  
"NOOO!!" she screamed. "Now we're all gonna starve!"   
She turned to glare at Chi-Chi, but Chi-Chi was gone. Bulma shrugged and powered down.  
"Oh well. I'll just go train instead," Bulma said, and went off to the gravity room.  
Chi-Chi had flown out to the field to see if she could find Vegeta. All of a sudden, she could hear a beautiful soprano voice, and followed it. Finally, she found who she was looking for. Vegeta was singing and picking flowers. He had already made a wreath and seemed to be having some trouble fitting it over his tall hair. As he moved around, Chi-Chi then noticed what he was wearing; a bright pink fairy suit, complete with a wand.  
'Pansy,' Chi-Chi thought disgustedly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gohan playing with Icarus.  
"Gohan!" she yelled.  
He looked up, and then he instant-transmissioned out of there with Icarus.  
"Dammit!" Chi-Chi yelled.  
"Hey Chi-Chi! Do ya wanna have a tea party?" Vegeta asked sweetly.  
"NO!" Chi-Chi bellowed. "I want to beat you to a pulp!"  
Vegeta screamed in a high pitched voice as Chi-Chi flew down at him.  
"Poof, you're a frog!" Vegeta yelled, waving his wand at her (sorry, couldn't resist :)).  
"Oh, don't be ridicu..." Chi-Chi was cut off as a cloud surrounded her. When it cleared, she was a little green frog.  
"Ribbit ribbit," she croaked angrily.  
Vegeta giggled. Suddenly, Chi-Chi jumped onto his face. Vegeta shrieked and screamed and slapped wildly into the air. Frog Chi-Chi began to beat him up.  
"Stop hurting my daddy!" baby Trunks yelled.  
Trunks grabbed that wand and waved it, then Chi-Chi was normal again. Vegeta was on the ground unconcious. Chi-Chi turned to face Trunks, but instead she saw Gohan.  
"Hey Mom, look! I made a 105 on my calculus test!" Gohan said excitedly.  
"Wow! Congratulations Gohan! Oh, by the way, you're gonna have a baby brother," Chi-Chi said happily.  
"Here I am!" Goten yelled, appearing behind Gohan.  
"I must be dreaming," Chi-Chi muttered to herself. She pinched her arm.  
Chi-Chi opened her eyes. She was lying on the bathroom floor, holding her pregnancy test.  
"Wow! It was all a dream. Except for me being pregnant. That is real," she murmured, looking at the positive test. Then she went into the kitchen, to tell Gohan the news, and the she saw a note.  
Dear Mom,  
I don't want to study, so I'm gonna go play. Bye.  
Love,  
Gohan  
"Oh no! Not again!" Chi-Chi groaned. She then left to go find her son.  
  
The End  
  
  
*Author's Note* Ok, so that was strange. I warned you that it was weird. This is my second FanFic. I promise that my first one is better. It's called Thank You Vegeta. Please read it and give me a good review, unless you don't like it. Peace Out! :)  



End file.
